Un amour caché
by Fumiko-Elea
Summary: Les circonstances d'un guerre les ont éloigné, le destin et un amour ardent pourra-t-il les rapprocher ? Au plus proche de la réalité découvrez l'envers du décor, un amour caché aux yeux de tous, un amour interdit qui s'épanoui dans la nuit sous une lune d'opale. Chapitre 2 coming soon !
1. Chapter 1

Un amour caché

Chapitre 1 _ Une rencontre pleine de promesses

Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple Aang/Zuko, tiré de la série animé "Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air". It's my first publication !

Les personnages cités ici sont signés Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko.

Cette fic' se déroulera en 10 chapitres, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Attention toutefois, si ce chapitre est extrêmement soft, les autres le seront beaucoup moins !

* * *

Aang attendait que l'homme au masque se réveille. Bien sûr il aurait dû se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre ses amis tombés malade. Il avait quelques remords à l'idée de les laisser seuls aussi longuement, mais avec sa récente capture par le général Zhao il n'était plus à ça près.

Son regard oscillait entre une touffe d'herbe à ses pieds et le visage endormie et soucieux du prince Zuko. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Depuis leur première rencontre le prince de la nation du feu voulait le capturer, il réclamait vengeance. Aang n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait cette haine. C'est vrai ! Il ne lui avait rien fait directement et c'était la mission de l'Avatar que de rétablir l'équilibre du monde. C'était à la nation du Feu d'être blâmée. Lui revint alors son absence de plus de 100 ans. Il n'avait pas voulut disparaître aussi longtemps, ni même disparaître tout cours. Seulement devenir l'avatar à seulement 12 ans, autant de responsabilités l'avait effrayé. Il n'avait non pas fui ses responsabilité mais sa peur, mais plus que tout il refusait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et le prive de ceux qu'il aimait.A cet instant il aurait surtout voulut fuir cette confusion totale qui faisait rage en lui. Il aurait voulut arrêter de penser.

Il regarda attentivement le visage du prince, comme s'il pouvait par quelques miracles y trouver un semblant de réponse. Le prince Zuko fronçait légèrement les sourcils en dormant. Ce petit détail rassura un peu Aang, le prince devait être aussi tourmenté que lui. Il était content que le prince se soit évanouis à cause du choc, au moins ils pouvaient se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans se battre. Aang aussi aurait voulut dormir. Mais il devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes, il pressentait que le prince se réveillerait sous peu. Le choc n'avait pas été très violent et il devait simplement être sonné.

Aang espérait pouvoir parler avec lui. Il voulait plus que tout comprendre les intentions du prince. Pourquoi son honneur dépendait-il de sa capture ? Pourquoi l'avoir délivré de Zhao ? Si cela avait été pour le capturer lui-même il n'aurait pas laissé Aang l'aidait dans leur fuite, nan ? Ils s'étaient tous les deux battues côte à côte et non l'un contre l'autre. Quand Aang attaquait les soldats du Feu, Zuko le protégeait, et Aang s'évertuait à en faire de même, ne sachant alors pas qui se cachait derrière le masque bleu. Il avait aimé cette cohésion qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Il passa sa main sur sa gorge, là où les lames de Zuko l'avaient touché. Il déglutit douloureusement. Zuko aurait-il pu le tuer ? Il n'y croyait pas la seule théorie qu'il était prêt à accepter était celle selon laquelle Zuko n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il avait forcément bluffé pour obliger Zhao à les laisser partir, il n'avait pas vraiment voulut mettre sa vie en jeu. Après tout il était clair que Zuko le voulait vivant. Comme Zhao le lui avait dit, le tuer serait laisser l'avatar se réincarner dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Zuko le sortit de ses pensées quand il se mit à bouger. Heureusement il ne se réveilla pas. Aang aurait aimé arrêter le temps il voulait simplement tout arrêter. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu le monde à sauver, tous ces gens qui voulait le tuer ou le capturer. Et par dessus tout l'idée que Zuko puisse le haïr sans vraiment le connaître lui été insupportable.

Aang était éreinté, autant physiquement que mentalement, pourtant il ne risquait pas de s'endormir, il était trop préoccupé pour cela. Il attendait que le prince se réveille. Au dessus d'eux, un oiseau se posa sur une branche et entama sa mélopée matinale. Cet oiseau blanc était selon les dires un bon augure, il apportait amitié et amour à qui le rencontrait. Le jeune garçon sourit faiblement en suivant le vol de l'oiseau.

Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme allongé près de lui. Le jour naissant dessinait de drôles de motifs sur le corps de Zuko. La lumière passait au travers des feuillages et réchauffait peu à peu la terre. Aang se surprit à observer le visage de l'endormie. Zuko avait des traits fin pour un homme, mais il avait aussi une mâchoire volontaire, ce qui, pour Aang, signifiait que Zuko était quelqu'un de sensible mais de têtu voir même borné. Cela rassurait Aang d'analyser de loin le jeune homme, il le rendait ainsi plus humain, et plus proche de prince tourna légèrement la tête vers Aang et celui-ci put alors mieux observer la cicatrice impressionnante de son sauveur incongru. Cette cicatrice donnait une certaine force au prince, il avait beau n'avoir que 16 ans, il avait la prestance d'un homme mûre. Pour Aang, cette cicatrice ne le défigurait pas, au contraire, elle soulignait sa valeur. Il ne savait pas si elle était de naissance, mais il comprenait pourquoi les gens s'en méfiaient. Cette cicatrice n'était qu'une preuve de plus de son appartenance au peuple qui martyrisait les autres nations… et qui avait aussi exterminé son peuple. Zuko avait beau l'intriguait et même, peut-être, en quelques sortes l'attirait il n'en restait pas moins le fils du seigneur du Feu qu'il devrait bientôt affronter. Aang s'assombrit. Il repensait à son ancienne vie, faite de jeux et d'insouciance. Il avait connu la nation du feu durant son âge d'or. Et si tout était resté ainsi ? Les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Lui et Zuko, qu'auraient-ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Zuko qui bougeait de plus en plus, finit par se réveiller. Un simple regard autour de lui suffit pour se remémorer les derniers événements. L'avatar capturé par ce porc de Zhao, lui qui n'aurait plus rien pour laver un jour son honneur, comment il s'était déguisé, comment il avait trompé la vigilance du gamin… et puis leur combat. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela possible. On pouvait vraiment s'allier à son pire ennemi ? Zuko aurait pu le tuer, montrer à tous qu'il était le fils de leur seigneur à tous et s'attirait alors une gloire assurée… mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit ?

« C'qui me manque le plus depuis 100 ans, ce sont mes amis. Avant que la guerre éclate j'allais souvent voir mon ami Kuzon et tous les deux on s'est dépêtré de pas mal de situation difficile. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et c'était un fils du feu comme toi. Si toi et moi on s'était connu à l'époque, tu crois qu'on se serrait bien entendu ? »

Aang regardait Zuko, un léger sourire aux lèvres, attendant, espérant un geste, une parole amicale de la part de son sauveur. Mais en réponse le prince l'attaqua avec sa maîtrise du feu.

Zuko regarda s'enfuir le jeune garçon. En temps normal il l'aurait poursuivit, mais la fatigue était trop forte.

Le jeune prince avait été surprit par les propos de l'avatar. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un gamin espiègle et qui prenait, il en était sûr, un malin plaisir à déjouer tous ses pièges. Pourtant il avait vu à l'instant un gamin un peu paumé dans une guerre qui le dépassait. 100 ans … Comment aurait fait Zuko ? Revenir après plus de 100 ans et découvrir que tout ce que l'on a connu dans notre enfance avait disparu.

Zuko n'avait pas eu d'amis garçons durant son enfance. Naît prince, il avait vécu en solitaire, heureux auprès de sa mère si sage et si douce … et de sa fameuse petite sœur. Repenser à Azula l'agaça au plus haut point. Cela devait bien faire des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et à dire vrai, Zuko ne le regrettait pas.

Le jeune homme ramassa ses armes et son masque posés près d'une couchette constituée de feuille. Sûrement faite par l'avatar, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi le gamin avait-il pris soin de lui ? Peut-être pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi être resté jusqu'à son réveil ? Parce qu'il avait vu que Zuko était vulnérable ainsi allongé sur le sol. Zuko frappa le sol de son poing. Il détestait se sentir si pitoyable. Au lieu d'avoir capturé l'Avatar il l'avait fait fuir. Au lieu de l'attaquer directement, au lieu de ruser pour l'attaquer, il l'avait écouté… et quelque part, Aang l'avait ému. Auraient-ils pu être amis ? Zuko se surpris à penser que oui. Les circonstances les mettaient l'un face à l'autre en temps qu'ennemis, mais il y a 100 ans, si Zuko avait été à la place de ce Kuzon dont l'Avatar avait parlé, est-ce qu'il aurait bien aimé Aang ? Et même, l'aurait-il ai… Zuko rougit violemment sans même finir le cours de sa pensée. Il se releva précipitamment, recula, et trébucha sur une racine, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Il ricana amèrement. Zuko ami de Aang ? Zuko qui en d'autres circonstances, s'imaginait pouvoir … l'aimer ?

« Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Zuko, c'est comme ça que tu compte retrouver ton honneur et rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de père ? » murmura-t-il un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Le jeune prince de la nation du Feu se releva doucement et entama le chemin du retour vers son bateau. Plus haut, dans les branches d'un arbre, le regard tendre et protecteur d'un oiseau blanc se posa sur le jeune prince, prit dans les méandres de l'adolescence, en route vers son destin.

* * *

Et voilà, ça vous a plu ?  
Je vous rassure, nos deux héros seront un peu plus actif dans le prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je cherche toujours à m'améliorer !

A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2 - Mise au point sentimental

Coucou à tous, merci pour votre attente, j'ai malheureusement eu quelques soucis, et je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt le chapitre 2 mais le voilà enfin.  
La tension monte d'un cran, mais je vous promets un chapitre 3 décapant !  
Petite précision, je bases mes fanfic' sur certains épisodes de la série pour tenter de coller à la réalité le plus possible, vous pouvez donc lire ma fanfic en même temps que les épisodes ^^  
Episode 20 saison 1, enlèvement de Aang par Zuko, après la grande bataille au pôle nord, je le redis ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 _ Mise au point sentimental

Zuko regardait le ciel bleu azur. Il était limpide et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant il s'était passé tant de chose en seulement 24h. Son oncle dirigeait leur radeau de fortune, il pourvoyait à leur survie et pour une fois il laissait Zuko seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, il ne désirait rien. Dans ses pensées, des images du jeune avatar tournoyaient et se superposées dans un ordre aléatoire. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment un prince futur héritier du trône pouvait faire ça ? Comment allait-il vivre avec ça ?

Capturer l'avatar avait presque était un jeu d'enfant. Il était parti dans le monde des esprits et son corps était inanimé, presque mort si ce n'était ses tatouages lumineux qui indiquaient le contraire. Restait Katara. La jeune maître de l'eau s'était améliorée, mais Zuko avait l'expérience du combat, ce qui avait fait la différence. Il avait réussi à l'assommer et s'était alors enfoncé dans la toundra avec son prisonnier. Sa seule erreur ? Peut-être de se lancer en plein milieu d'un blizzard. Sans cette grotte il en était sûr, lui et l'avatar serait mort au milieu de la neige. Il se souvenait de la difficulté qu'il avait eue à avancer dans cette neige avec l'avatar sur son dos tel un poids mort. La crevasse avait faillit les engloutir et il remerciait le ciel que l'avatar soit « endormi » aussi profondément. S'il s'était réveillé il n'aurait pas atterri aussi mollement dans la neige et se serait sûrement blessé. Cette grotte avait été leur seul refuge contre le froid et la tempête.

Sur son radeau le prince Zuko ferma les yeux et revécu ce moment hors du temps qu'il avait partagé avec Aang.

Zuko était éreinté, il n'avait pas ménagé ses forces pour capturer l'avatar et il s'en félicitait. Quoi que la tempête les ralentisse grandement, Zuko ne doutait pas de sa victoire, enfin il pourrait retrouver son honneur.

-J'ai finalement réussi à t'avoir, mais la tempête de neige m'empêche de te ramener chez moi. Quelque chose m'arrête toujours. Et ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Toi tu es comme ma sœur, tout est facile pour elle, c'est un prodigieux maître du feu, et tout le monde l'adore. Mon père dit toujours qu'elle est naît chanceuse et que moi j'ai eu la chance de naître. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la chance, je n'en veux pas, j'ai toujours dû lutter et me battre et c'est ce qui m'a rendu plus fort et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

Zuko savait bien qu'il était en partie injuste. Ça avait beau être un adolescent, la vie l'avait fait grandir vite et même s'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à conquérir un jour l'amour de son père, il savait tout au fond de lui que l'avatar n'y était pour rien. Que se soit dans sa famille meurtrie et incomplète ou bien dans sa cicatrice, l'avatar n'y était pour rien. Il savait bien aussi que cette chasse à l'avatar n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner de la capital, éloigner le fils décevant du Seigneur du Feu. Pourtant en poursuivant Aang, en le capturant, il espérait trouver un jour des réponses à ses questions. Zuko se chercher et il n'y avait plus que dans la poursuite de Aang qu'il parvenait encore à se définir. Le prince Zuko poursuivait l'avatar, c'était la phrase qui le définissait aux yeux de tous.

D'un côté il n'y croyait pas. Il avait réussie à capturer l'avatar et maintenant ? Son père lui accorderait-il vraiment son pardon ? Et Azula, aussi fou cela puisse paraître, changerait-elle d'attitude à son égard ? Non pour ça il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Zuko se réchauffait temps bien que mal et observais l'avatar du coin de l'œil. Parfois il bougeait dans son sommeil. Cet état d'avatar fascinait le jeune prince. Que se passait-il dans l'esprit de ce gamin ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment l'avenir du monde ?

Cette situation rappela à Zuko le jour ou plutôt la nuit où Aang avait veillé sur lui. Maintenant, Zuko veillait en quelques sortes sur l'avatar. Lui aussi le regardait dormir en attendant qu'une tempête se calme.

L'avatar était peu vêtu, et Zuko se rapprocha de lui pour lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Il fallait bien qu'il vive après tout. _Une excuse bidon, _pensa-t-il. Zuko ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait tantôt la neige tomber, tantôt le garçon endormis à ses côtés. Zuko le pris machinalement contre lui l'entourant d'un bras, espérant ainsi réchauffer un temps soit peu son corps qui l'air de rien commençait à se refroidir. Il n'osait pas le regardais directement, pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Il était si vulnérable à cet instant, si Zuko l'avait voulut il aurait pu le tuer depuis un bon moment. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, et puis il fallait le gardais en vie. Zuko se donnait des excuses parfois un peu bancales, mais sans elles, il aurait été obligé de reconnaître … Mais de reconnaître quoi ?

Zuko regarda le visage endormie, espérant y trouver sa réponse. Le visage du gamin était fin, on aurait presque cru voir le visage d'une fillette s'il n'avait pas eu le crâne rasé et les arcades plus prononcées que celles des filles. Il brillait toujours d'une drôle de lueur bleue au niveau de ses tatouages. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans ce monde dont le reste de l'humanité était exclue ? Aang ne fronçait pas les sourcils, il avait un visage neutre, le visage paisible de quelqu'un qui dort profondément. Pendant que Zuko l'observait d'un air dubitatif, Aang poursuivait sa route dans cet autre univers, et parfois il lui arrivait de gémir de mécontentement. S'il n'avait pas été endormi, Zuko aurait juré qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il releva la tête de l'Avatar d'une main placée sous son menton pour mieux l'observer. Zuko ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il n'y avait plus que Aang qui occupait désormais son champs de vision, son regard était littéralement inondé de sa présence. Zuko aurait aimé qu'il se réveille, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait gagné, que c'était lui le plus fort, le plus rusé, que cette fois il ne pourrait plus fuir loin de lui. Aang se remit à gémir, et Zuko, irrité de constater la totale indifférence du gamin, l'embrassa.

Ce fut bref, fugace. Comme une brise qui vous effleure, mais avec une certaine insistance, comme pour dire « Aang, réveille toi, regarde-moi ». Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, espérant vraiment réveiller l'avatar. Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres, un simple baiser volé, rien de plus. Mais Zuko l'avait fait. Il venait d'embrasser son pire ennemi à la manière des amoureux et pourtant … Il n'en éprouvait pas de gêne. C'était naturel, presque normal. C'est quand il se dit que les lèvres de Aang étaient très douces, qu'il réalisa la porté de ses actes. Brutalement il repoussa Aang contre la pierre des parois ne se préoccupant plus de l'état de santé de son prisonnier.

Choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, Zuko n'arrivait plus à penser. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait y croire. Il se releva et marcha un peu vers l'entrée. Le souffle de l'air sur son visage lui fit du bien. Il se recula néanmoins à cause du froid. Il croisa ses bras et baissa la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Inconsciemment il porta sa main à sa bouche. Il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Aang sur les siennes. Il avait, ou plutôt il n'avait pas détesté cette sensation. Embrasser quelqu'un, s'était agréable.

Pourtant il n'aimait pas ça avant. Il avait embrassé une ou deux fois une fille. Une amie de sa sœur taciturne appelée Maï. Petit ils avaient joué quelques fois ensemble, et il la considérait comme son amie, ou du moins comme sa camarade d'infortune elle aussi victime des frasques de sa sœur. Il l'aimait bien, elle était discrète et pas aussi volubile et ridicule que les autres filles. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi mais il l'avait fait, mais une chose était sûre, son baiser à elle ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet que celui qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Il se retourna vers un gamin toujours aussi imperturbable, plongé dans ses obligations envers le monde. Zuko s'assit de l'autre côté de la grotte, au moins cela éviterait toutes tentations. Mais pourquoi éviter les tentations ? Il avait en réalité peur de comprendre, de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait penser. Quand on embrasse quelqu'un c'est qu'on l'aime, ou que l'on éprouve au moins des sentiments positifs à son égard, non ? Pourtant il en était sûr, il détestait l'avatar qui se jouait de lui. Il devait le capturer, il ne devait même pas le considérer comme un humain, seulement comme une proie…

Pourtant c'était un gamin, ce n'était rien qu'un gamin qui se tenait là. Le jour où il l'avait délivré aussi, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui regrettait ses amis disparus. Ce n'était qu'un gamin paumé, doué de dons extraordinaires qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, placé tel un pion au milieu d'une guerre vieille de 100 ans qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. L'Avatar, si Aang n'avait pas été l'avatar, aujourd'hui il aurait pu répondre à Aang. Oui ils auraient été amis. Et même plus sans doute. Après tout il l'avait embrassé sans gêne.

Zuko commençait à accepter la situation, ou du moins les faits. Il l'avait embrassé et après ? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui indiquait le contraire. Son cœur se serrait, mais il se refuser à se l'avouer. Etait-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'à force de poursuivre l'avatar, Zuko, le prince de la nation du feu avait pu …tomber amoureux de ce gamin ? Et un garçon par dessus le marché !

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres explications. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Mais un garçon, c'était possible d'aimer un autre garçon ? Il réfléchit et se dit que oui sûrement. Après tout il avait entendu dire que certains soldats passer du bon temps avec d'autres. En cherchant bien dans sa mémoire, ce genre de relations étaient mal vues, voir même prohibées. En somme, dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit, Zuko n'entrait pas les normes et encore moins dans celles de son père. Il avait pourtant assez de problème sans en plus se rajouter celui d'un amour proscrit, et en plus avec l'un de ses pires ennemis officiel. Nan vraiment Zuko n'en pouvait plus.

Il se renfrogna, et décida de ne plus y penser, après tout s'il n'en parlait pas, personne n'en saurait rien, alors autant faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et puis, lui, le prince héritier faire ça ? C'était presque risible. Et il en aurait rit si une lumière éblouissante ne l'avait pas fait sursauté. En moins de deux il était sur ses jambes près à combattre, mais il comprit vite que c'était l'esprit de l'avatar qui retournait à son propriétaire. Aang rouvrit les yeux.

-Bon retour sur terre, le salua ironiquement Zuko

-Ne te réjouis pas si vite !

Aang envoya une énorme bourrasque de vent au prince qui de toutes évidences l'avait capturé durant sa méditation. Il se propulsa ainsi en dehors de la caverne et entama de ramper comme un vers loin de son geôlier.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'échapperas, lui dit Zuko en le rattrapant par le col.

Voir l'avatar se dandiner dans la neige été quelque peu hilarant, toutefois Zuko essaya de se donner une contenance, il avait un rôle à tenir. Il agrippa le col de Aang et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ressentit un léger picotement, et son cœur se contracta douloureusement quand son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Aang ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais son attention fut bientôt attirée par autre chose. En effet, ce moment troublant fut coupé par l'arrivée de l'animal de compagnie de l'Avatar.

-Appa !

Surgissant de nulle part, le bison volant de l'avatar vient se poser près d'eux. Les amis de l'avatar les avaient retrouvé et venait en aide à leur ami. Zuko un peu mis à mal par la précédente attaque du gamin, ne se sentait pas de devoir tous les affronter, même si leur équipe ne comptait qu'un seul maître de l'eau et peu expérimenté, il n'était pas très fier. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir. Il jeta l'avatar derrière lui et se mit en position de combat.

-Tu es venue prendre ta revanche ? dit-il à Katara qui venait de descendre du monstre volant l'air décidé à l'affronter.

-Cette fois-ci Zuko, tu n'as aucune chances de gagner !

Le combat n'eu pas réellement lieu. Katara eu le dessus rapidement. La vitesse de sa réaction l'emporta face à la fatigue de Zuko. Les membres engourdis par le froid de la toundra gelée, ses heures de marche à porter l'avatar comme un poids mort, et sa journée à se débattre pour survire, pour sauver son honneur, sa raison d'être, l'avait éreinté au possible. Il n'avait pas réagi à temps et maintenant il gisait sur le sol froid et dur, assommé par l'attaque de Katara, la fille de la tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud.

Le radeau de fortune percuta un bloc de glace en train de fondre à la surface de l'eau. Zuko se releva et lança un regard noir vers ce stupide glaçon perturbateur. Pour un peu Zuko aurait juré que ce glaçon riait de lui. Mais qui ne rirait pas face aux tourments amoureux d'un prince héritier sans trône ? Il se rallongea plus dépité que jamais. La fin de la journée avait été mouvementée, entre son combat contre Zhao et la transformation de Aang. Zuko n'avait pas bien compris ce qui se passait alors, il s'était juste réveillé dans la selle du bison de l'Avatar, ligoté à son tour. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin alors. L'Avatar et ses amis l'avait sauvé du froid de la toundra. Devrait-il les remercier pour cela certainement pas. Mais dans l'esprit de Zuko, les visages se superposent et s'arrête un instant sur celui de Aang. Devait-il remercier Aang de l'avoir sauvé ? De l'avoir soustrait à ses ennemis ? L'Avatar l'avait déjà ait une fois avec l'esprit bleue, et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, Zuko l'avait capturé, il n'était en rien, venue en aide à l'avatar, il ne lui avait voulut que du mal. L'image de Aang endormie vient inonder l'esprit du prince. Zuko reparcourue mentalement les trait du visage de son ennemi, il suivit la courbe de ses sourcils, celle de son nez, celles de ses yeux apaisés, le contour de sa joue qui paraissait si douce, et ses lèvres. Il s'attarda inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, retraçant chacun des plis, cherchant du regard au fin fond de sa mémoire, la sensation des lèvres de Aang sur les siennes. Zuko plissa légèrement les lèvres comme s'il voulait encore ressentir cette chaleur, cette douceur.

-On dirait bien que mon neveu est amoureux ! Alors dis-moi comment est-elle ? dit soudain l'oncle à l'intention de son neveu.

Zuko lança un regard vers son oncle. Il leva l'un de ses sourcils comme s'il allait demander des explications mais il se renfrogna. Personne ne saurait, non, personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte, personne ne devrait jamais savoir. Était-il tombé amoureux de l'Avatar ? Il l'avait embrassé et cela lui avait plutôt plu, alors sûrement, mais la vraie question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, son pire ennemi, un enfant, un homme ?

-N'importe quoi, murmura Zuko en guise de réponse à son oncle.

Il se tourna sur le flanc, dos à son oncle pour couper court à toutes tentatives de conversation de la part de son vieil oncle bavard. Zuko regarda un instant la dance des vagues, se laissa bercer par le clapotis du roulis de l'eau contre le bateau, et se laissa emporté dans ses rêves, peuplés de questions et de l'image d'un certain jeune homme.


End file.
